My Protector
by nxstxlgia
Summary: Bella Swan gets abandoned by nearly everyone. Jacob Black in wolf form, imprints on Bella. However, Bella doesn't think Jacob wants to talk to her, so she ignored him. Jake and Bella see each other in the woods with Jake as his wolf. Will he ever reveal the truth to her? Where will that take them?
1. My Wolf

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Bella's POV **

I walked to the meadow Edward and I used to go together to and sat down. His love for me was a lie. He left me. He wasn't going to come back.

"Bella..."

I jumped up and looked around. I swear, I just heard Laurent's voice. Was I going crazy?

"Bella. Where are the Cullens? They're old home is empty." Laurent walked out. His eyes were bloodshot red.

"They, uh, are coming back soon." I said.

"It didn't smell like they were visiting often." Laurent walked to me.

"I'll tell them everything." I warned, taking a step back.

"Bella. Victoria has something much worse planned for you. And I am quite thirsty." Laurent came only a few steps away from me.

I took a big step back, closed my eyes, and braced myself for death.I heard growling and snarling. I kept my eyes closed.

Something warm and furry brushed against me. I opened my eyes and stared into a giant russet wolf's eyes. When I looked at his eyes, I wanted to be with him forever. I couldn't look away. Why did I feel this way?

"Hey." I gave him a few pats on the head. I felt like I shouldn't be scared of him.

"Everyone left me." I whispered. "Edward left. His family left. Even my best friend, Jacob, left. Is there something wrong with me?"

I ran my hand over his russet fur. This wolf was beautiful. The wolf whined in response to my question.

"Will you leave?" I asked softly.

The wolf laid down to signal his staying for a while.

"Thanks." I sat down next to him. "I don't know what to do. Should I try and see Jake again? Did I do something wrong? Why does he hate me?"

I began to cry. The wolf brought his tongue up to my face and licked my tears away.

"I know Edward left me because he didn't love me anymore, but Jake left without a reason. What did I do to upset him? Did he already hear about how broken I am and decided I am not good enough to be anything to him? Is he like everyone at school who thinks I should leave them alone since I don't have any importance to them? Does anyone even care about me anymore? Do I?" I cried into his fur.

The wolf placed his warm paw in my lap as I cried.

"I'm sorry." I moved away from him. "I'm sure you have better places to be."

The wolf walked to me and placed his head in my lap.

"Why does Jake hate me? I feel like you're my only friend. If only you could tell Jake that I'd beg to him on my knees to take me back as his friend. As anything. I'd do it." I rubbed his fur.

I laid my head on his warm body and fell asleep.

**Jacob's POV **

As Bella fell asleep on me, I thought about what she said. Bella thought of herself as a horrible person. She thinks I hate her. I don't. I imprinted on her. I won't ever leave her side ever again.

_Jake, Sam asked why you aren't back from patrols yet. - Embry _

I showed him everything that happened.

_Holy Shit! That's Bella? Oh my god, I can't believe it. I'll tell Sam. I'm sure he'll make an exception to clear your patrols. -Embry_

_Thanks so much. I can't believe what I did to her. _I thought.

_I hope you make her feel better. - Embry _

Embry phased back and I looked down at Bella. She looked so beautiful, yet sad and dead. She looked like her best friend was just murdered in front of her. I guess he was. It was like I WAS dead. She had no one to talk to. I tuned out Bella's sleep talking and focused on what she told me.

Bella screamed and jerked awake. Was she scared? No, no, what did I do to her?

Bella ran her hand across my ribs. "I'm sorry. I do that a lot. I hope I didn't scare you."

Why was she apologizing? She does that a lot?

"I had a nightmare. It was so scary. It happens almost every night. Edward was saying goodbye and...and.. Jake...he..." She burst out crying.

I let her drench me in her tears. I made her feel bad. I should've told Billy to tell Bella that IM sorry and nothing is her fault.

The pack's thoughts entered my mind.

**Bella's POV **

I watched the clearing as four wolves approched. (Quil, Leah, and Seth didn't phase yet.)

I took a step back. I trusted my wolf, but what about these?

My wolf whined to let me know it was safe. The wolves colors were silver, grey, brown, and black.

"Is this your pack?" I asked.

My wolf gave me a small nod but watched the other wolves approach me. The silver one walked to me and stared up at me. My shaking hands slowly reached out and pet the wolf.

"Why are you here?" I asked. Normally, wolves didn't go meet random girls crying in the woods.

The wolves all stared at me until My Wolf gave out a bark. They all stared at each other and seemed to communicate. My Wolf and the other wolves left and only the silver wolf stayed.

"Hi." I ran my hand along his fur. It was not like My Wolf's, but it was still beautiful.

"Why are wolves coming near me?" I asked. The wolf just closed his eyes as I ran my hand along his fur.

I know kept petting him until My Wolf came back and the silver wolf left.

My Wolf laid down and I sat down next to him and got out my phone.

_Hi, dad. I'm sleeping over at my friend's house. You can go see Billy or someone. Sorry I am not coming home tonight. -Bella_

_Hi, Bella! Yeah, that sounds great! By the way, have you spoken to Jake yet? -Charlie_

_No. I'll get to it soon, dad. I promise. -Bella_

_OK. Have a good night, Bella. -Charlie_

I laid my head on the wolf's body.

Everyone must think I'm crazy. Even wolves are letting me talk to them and are listening to me. Dad should've known better. I'm sleeping out here. If My Wolf leaves, it'll be OK. Everyone else left so My Wolf will will too, one day. Even Billy, who was like my second father, doesn't talk to me much. Other than telling me that Jake is too busy for me.

I closed my eyes and stared to have my nightmares.

**Jacob's POV**

Sam told me that I should try and call Bella or something when she gets home. He said that I shouldn't phase back right in front of her yet. Bella would cry or scream in her sleep and I would do my best to stop it. It kills me to see what I did to Bells. She used to be so happy, carefree, and loving. Know, es wondering why she's a horrible person and why everyone hates her. None of that is true.

I had always waited for the day I would imprint on her and it finally came. I was happy about that, but upset about how everything is for her.

I wish I could take all the supernatural out of the world. Bella would love me and I would never break her like I did. I would always be there to help her, protect her from everything. Now, I couldn't do that. All because of those stupid vampires.

I spent the whole night thinking. I couldn't sleep knowing that there might be vampires coming for My Bella. But, honestly, I'd loose sleep for Bells. I'd do anything for her.

In the morning, I made sure to awake her before she woke from her nightmares.

"You stayed?" She asked with a smal bit of happiness in her eyes. I gave a slight nod.

"Thank you. You're the first living thing that's listened to me. I'm sorry, but I have to go soon." Bella said sadly.

Bella could leave if she wanted. I wouldn't stop loving her. Bella gave me a small kiss on my head and drove home. I ran home, put my clothes on, and sat by the phone. I had to wait for her to get home first.

Five minutes later, I called Bella.

"Hello?" I heard Charlie's voice answer.

"Hi. Its Jacob. Can I talk to Bella?" I said.

I faintly heard Bella say, "Not right now, dad. I haven't figured out what to tell him."

"Sorry, kid. She's kind of busy for right now." Charlie said.

"OK, bye." I hung up.

What did I do? Bella would say that so her dad wouldn't know she was ignoring me. Her Wolf gave me the message. She's scared I am going to tell her goodbye or what she did wrong. Should I try and go see her? Should I do it now? Should it be at night? I don't know. But I do know I have to do something.

I have to protect Bella from everything bad. It's my main job other than loving her. That's what I'll always be. Her lover. Her protector.


	2. Talking & Leeches

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Bella's POV **

Why did Jacob call? What would he say to me? Did he hear about what happened? Did My Wolf actually tell him something? That was crazy.

Was I going out of my mind? What was going on? It wasn't normal to see wolves listen to your problems.

I made dinner for Charlie and got ready for bed.

"Are you going to eat?" Charlie asked.

"No. I'm not hungry. If I want to eat, I'll make something." I said.

I got ready for bed and fell asleep in seconds.

**Jacob's POV **

I opened Bella's unlocked window and got in. I saw Bella, lying asleep, curled up into a small ball.

I walked to her and pulled her into my arms. She was in such a deep sleep that she didn't wake up. Bella uncurled herself and buried her face in my chest. I held her and breathed in her scent. Bella smelled lovely. I wanted to block everything out and stay here. Luckily, Charlie was asleep. I heard his snores coming from his room.

"Jake.." Bella mumbled.

I looked down and she was still asleep. I knew when she dreamt about me, she usually got upset, so I held her even closer.

"Wolf..."

Does Bella know I'm Her Wolf? Will she find out? Should I tell Bella?

"I Love You.."

Is Bella talking about me? Probably. I did imprint on her.

Every sentence or word she said caused me to think about it. I stayed with her throughout the night, falling asleep for half of it.

Before Bella woke up, I got out of the window. I phased and raced to the meadow I saw her in. A few minutes later, Bells arrived.

"Hi,there." Bella greeted me. "I have some good news."

Bella ran her hand along my side.

"I didn't have nightmares last night. It started off as one, but it ended quickly." Bella said.

I gave her a little grin. I was happy I helped her dream peacefully.

"I don't know why. I only remember it being warm and it smelled like Jake." Bella said.

I wanted so bad to phase into my human form and kiss her. But I knew I needed to give her time to get comfortable with my wolf so she wouldn't get scared when I phase into my human.

"Jake called me yesterday." Bella said. "I told my dad to tell him that I hadn't figured out what to tell him yet. I lied. I always rehearse what I am going to say to him. I just got scared. There were days I'd cry myself to sleep and beg Jake to call. Yesterday, it was unexpected. Does he think I'm ignoring him? I'm not. I am just scared. I am scared to hear what he'll tell me. I honestly just want to jump into his arms and tell him I love him."

I gave Bella a lick on her face to keep her from crying.

Bella smiled. "It feels like you're actually listening. I love you."

I love you, too, Bella. And I am listening.

"Life is complicated." Bella sighed and began to cry. "I wish mine could end."

I was shocked. My Bella wants to die? This is all my fault. What did I do?

I placed my paws in her lap and licked her face repeatedly.

Bella gave me a small smile. "If you want me to, I'd stay for you."

I nodded and continued to lick her face.

"You're my life now. As long as I can talk to you, everything will be alright." Bella scratched me behind my ears.

I'd give Bella anything she wanted. All she had to do was name it and I'd give it to her. No matter what she wanted.

"Even though you can't talk back, you do in your own way. You're the only person who's listened to me. Well, you're not a person, but you've listened." Bella said. "Want to hear what I wish I could've said to Jake?"

Bella. Don't worry. You are telling Jake. Your Jake.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I know I messed up, but I hope you can forgive me. If you don't, I hope you at least know I'm sorry. I'll do anything for you to forgive me. Anything. I swear. I'll make up for my mistakes. I'll be more than a friend to you if you want. I'm sorry." Bella said with tears filling her eyes.

Its OK, Bella. Don't cry. I pleaded to her in my mind.

"Do you think he'll forgive me?" Bella asked.

I nodded my head and looked up at her. She did nothing wrong. Of course Her Jake will forgive her. Even though there's nothing to forgive.

Bella continued to talk until I smelled vampire. I snarled and Bella took a step back. Did I scare her? No. Bells, its OK. Your Wolf will never hurt you. I whined to stop her from leaving.

She stood up with me and kept her hand on my side and followed my gaze.

"What is it?" She asked softly. I could hear a bit of fear in her voice.

Don't worry, Bella. I'll protect you.

"Bella. Why are you hanging out with dogs?" The red headed leech asked.

I growled at her to back off.

"He's not a dog. He's a wolf." Bella said. "Did Laurent tell you he was about to take my blood for himself?"

"Ugh. That idiot. When I see him again, I'm killing him." The leech came closer.

I was about to chase her off before Bella held me tighter.

"Don't go. She's a vampire. She will suck your blood. You can't leave me." She mumbled too low for leech to hear.

"I'll kill you both." The leech laughed.

That did it. I ran to her, ready to kill.

"No! No! Come back! Please!" Bella called anxiously from behind me. She shouted for me to come back.

I ran to her, ready to kill.

_Jacob! Take Bella to your house! Tell her the truth! Its not safe here! Take her and run! We'll deal with the leech. - Sam._

I ran back to Bella, helping her get on me. She held on tight to me as I started off for my house.


	3. Making Amends

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Jacob's POV **

I left Bella on the doorstep, phased, put on my shorts, and opened the door.

"Jake." Bella said.

Before I could say anything, Bella fell to her knees in front of me.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I know I messed up, but I hope you can forgive me. If you don't, I hope you at least know I'm sorry. I'll do anything for you to forgive me. Anything. I swear. I'll make up for my mistakes. I'll be more than a friend to you if you want. I'm sorry." Bella rehearsed with tears pouring down her face.

"Bella -" I began.

"I'm sorry." Bella said as she turned and ran towards the woods.

I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Jake. I'm sorry." Bella said "I -"

To stop her from apologizing, I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. Bella slowly wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned up. We kissed until Bella's breathing relaxed.

"Stop apologizing, Bella. I have something to tell you." I said to her softly.

I didn't want to scare or upset her.

"Is it bad?" She asked.

"No, Bella." I kissed her lightly.

I took her hand and led her inside.

"Bella. Do you remember how there are vampires?" I asked. She nodded. "I am they're mortal enemy. I'm a werewolf."

"A. A Wolf?" Bella was suddenly anxious.

"Yes. Calm down and let me finish." I said.

"There's more?" Bella's voice shook.

"The next part is better." I said. "Us wolves imprint. When we see the person meant for us, our soulmates, we don't want to look away. We imprint."

"Did you imprint?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Oh." I could see hurt in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" It hurt me to see her so sad.

"Why are you telling me? So I know why you don't like me anymore?" Bella asked.

"Bella." I smiled. "I imprinted on you."

Bella smiled and threw herself into my arms. "Are you the only wolf?"

I shook my head no.

"When did you imprint?" She asked.

I took a deep breath. "In the meadow."

Bella froze. "You're the wolf? You heard me say all that?"

"Yes to both." I said.

"Oh my god. Jake, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say all that! I -"

"Its OK, Bella. I WANTED to hear that. Your Wolf told me." I smiled.

"My Wolf?" Bella asked.

"Yes. I'm yours." I said.

"Thank you." Bella smiled.

"Anything for you." I said.

Vampire scent filled my nose. I stood in front of Bella protectively.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"I smell vampire nearby." I told her.

The red headed leech stood at the door.

I snarled and kept Bella behind me.

"Victoria." Bella said.

Was that her name? I assume so.

"Didn't expect to see me here?" She asked innocently.

"Get out." I ordered her.

"Your dog as adorable!" She laughed.

"Jake is not a dog." Bella defended me.

"It'll be fun to kill him." The leech smiled at me and then looked at Bella. "And drink your blood."

No way was this leech getting Bella's blood!

I lunged at her and phased. The vampire fought back against me, scratching and breaking a few bones. I shot Bella a look telling her to close her eyes. Bella obeyed and I snapped the vampire's head off. Sam came in quickly with the pack and they took the body outside to burn it.

I phased back and put my shorts on. I wrapped my arms around Bella and she opened her eyes. My body was aching, but I tried to ignore it.

"That was scary." Bella whispered.

"It'll be alright, Bella. Don't worry." I soothed her.

"I know." She said.

"The rest of the pack is outside if you want." I told her.

"They were people, too?" Bella asked.

"Yes,Bella." I told her.

"Sure." She said, hesitantly.

"Don't worry. It'll be OK." I smiled. "I'll protect you."

She smiled and took my hand. I led her out to meet the pack.

"Did you tell her?" Sam asked.

I nodded and introduced Bella to the pack. Bella waved lightly and faced the ground. I placed an arm around her.

"Welcome to the pack, Bella!" Jared greeted.

"Thanks." Bella said softly.

"Why'd it have to be the leech lover?" Paul asked.

I growled and Bella grew a hurt and sad look on her face.

"Quit it, Paul!" Sam ordered.

I didn't want Bella to hear this. She didn't have to. She didn't deserve it. I took her back in.

"I guess they don't like me. I should've know." Bella murmured.

"They do like you. Paul's always like that." I corrected.

"Thanks." She said. "Why did you ignore me?"

"I didn't. We wolves can lose our temper and phase. That can be dangerous if it's around you. I could unintentionally hut you. I don't want that. But now, I won't stay away. I'll be super careful." I explained.

"Thanks Jake." Bella smiled.

"No problem, Bells." I answered.

She leaned up and we kissed lightly. I couldn't believe what damage I had done to her. I was just so happy that she forgave me. I expected her to run away, screaming and crying. But Bella isn't like that. She takes in supernatural for the ones she loves.I was really happy that Bells was mine. I'd live my life with her. We'd be together. I'd protect her. I wouldn't let anything hurt her. Not anymore. I'd made enough mistakes. I've learned fro them. I am not making the any more. I loved Bella. She was my life. I was happy. My Bells. Mine.


	4. Happier

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Bella's POV **

I needed to get a hold of myself. I was acting totally bitchy. Jake didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve my behavior. I was just afraid of what he'd think. I just told him everything that I thought without knowing it was him. I didn't expect for the beautiful wolf to be him.

I thought it was a normal wolf who just wanted to listen to me. I didn't really mean for anything to happen. I didn't expect anything. I just didn't -

"Bella?" Jacob's concerned voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I replied, still deep in thought.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

I nodded slowly. "Just thinking."

"Is it good?" He laughed.

I smiled, but then gasped.

I just smiled. Genuinely. Not a fake one. Real. A real smile.

"What happened?" He was at my side in seconds.

"Nothing." I mumbled, shaking my head.

"Are you alright?" He asked, completely unconvinced.

"Yes." I sighed, looking up.

Was it just the imprint? Or was it really Jake who made me smile? I couldn't tell and I wasn't sure how to either.

"I have to go." I to!d him, standing up.

I needed time alone to think.

"Come back soon." He said before I left.

"I will." I promised.

I got in my car and began to drive home. I didn't live so close by anymore, so I began to get bored. I turned on the radio and listened to the first song.

" I know you hear me when I cry  
I try to hold it in the night  
While you're sleepin' next to me  
But it's your arms that I need this time."

I sighed. Really? Out of all the songs, its this sad one. At least I can relate?

"Look at the cards that we've been dealt  
If you were anybody else  
Probably wouldn't last a day  
Every tear's a rain parade from hell."

I can relate. Definetly. 100 percent.

"Baby, you do it so well  
You been so understanding, you been so good  
And I'm puttin' you through more than one ever should  
And I'm hating myself 'cause you don't want to  
Admit that it hurts you."

I took a deep breath. This was real. I AM putting Jake through a lot. He doesn't deserve it.

"I know that it breaks your heart when I cry again  
Over him, mmh  
I know that it breaks your heart when I cry again  
'Stead of ghostin' him."

I turned off the radio, and got out of my car. I ran into the house and onto my bed.

"Fuck." I cursed.

I hadn't thought about how Jake felt when I cried about HIM. I didn't. I was selfish and only thought about myself.

I wiped away my tears.

I was so heartless. Here I am now, crying about the past while Jacob is at home, probably worrying.

I used all of my strength to call Jacob.

"Bella? Bella are you alright? I can come over now if you need it." He insisted when I called.

"Please." I whispered, my voice breaking.

"Bella! Are you OK? I'm coming." Jake hung up.

I took a breath, but before I could finish, I was held tight by Jacob's warm arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about how you felt." I said.

"Its OK, Bella. Its OK. Calm down." Jake rubbed my arms.

"Sorry." I repeated.

"Its OK. I love you. I always will. You don't need to apologize." Jake assured me.

I smiled, yet again.

"Thank you." I hugged him.

"No problem." He held me tighter.

We stayed like that for a long time. Just the two of us. Happy.

"Can I have just one more thing in return?" He asked.

I tensed and he held me tighter.

"Yes." I stammered.

Jake moved his face closer to mine and said, "Can I kiss you again?"

I didn't answer, but my eyes must have.

Jake kissed me again. It felt normal. I felt whole.


	5. Healing

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Bella's POV **

"Jake? How strong is an imprint?" I asked.

His face searched mine. "Are you leaving me?"

"No!" I answered quickly. "I'm just asking."

"Very. When I couldn't see you, I was worrying, and wanting to see you." Jake said.

"Do.. You.. I mean.. About the imprint... Do you want to.. You don't have to be.. I mean.. Are.." I stumbled over my world in nervousness.

"Do I want to be your boyfriend?" He answered for me.

"Yes." I nodded.

"More than anything in the world." Jake breathed, his eyes glued on mine. "But if you aren't ready, I won't force you into anything."

"I might need a couple of weeks." I said.

"Anything you need. I'll wait as long as you need." Jacob promised.

"OK." I said.

...

I was getting into my car from school, ready to drive to La Push. Suddenly, Mike walked up to me.

"Hey, Bella." He smiled.

"Hey." I replied.

His eyes filled with shock. "You sound better than you have the past couple of weeks."

"I know." I sighed. "What is it that you wanted?"

"Will you go out with me? I heard you broke up with Cullen, so maybe WE could go out?" He asked.

"Sorry, Mike. I'm kinda going out with Jacob. Remember him?" I said.

"Oh." Mike said. "I remember. Goodbye, I guess."

**The Next Day...**

Tears streamed down my face.

"Don't cry, Bella." Jake pleaded. "You know it isn't true."

In just 24 hours, Lauren and Jessica had spread the news that I was a 'slut' for replacing Edward so quick and a 'gold digger' for going out with Edward in the first place. I was supposedly just 'looking for attention' and rejected Mike because 'I wanted sexier guys.'

"What if it is true?" I hiccupped.

"It isn't. You're especially not a slut. You are still a virgin." Jake soothed me.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

He stiffened. "Are you still a virgin? Its OK if you're not. I'll still love you. I would just love to be your first some day."

"I AM. I just asked." I said.

He sighed in what? Relief? Happiness? Stress? "I love the thought of that. I really can't wait for that day to come."

"I might be ready in weeks, Jake. Are you sure you don't need someone else?" I asked.

"No. I would NEVER replace you. No matter what." Jake promised.

"Thanks." I smiled weakly. "A lot has happened to me. I've been trying to get over what happened with E - him and when you left. I don't blame you. I know you wouldn't want to hurt me if you phase."

"I don't think I would hurt you, but that's also what Sam thought. If I hurt you, I would not be able to live with myself. I love you too much." Jake took my hands into his.

"I know. I love you too. I know you will try not to hurt me, but what if you do?" I asked.

Jacob sighed. "If I do, I'd never forgive myself. You'd have every right to hate me. I'd keep as much distance from us as possible without hurting us both from the power of the imprint trying to pull us back together. I'd also try to make sure that at least one wolf will be with us at all times."

"Isn't that a little too far?" I asked softly.

"I'd do ANYTHING to stop myself from hurting you. If I hurt you at LEAST ONCE, I will take all the precautions possible to stop myself from hurting you a SECOND time. Or even." Jacob took a deep breath. "Killing you."

I froze. That idea never occurred to me. I hadn't thought about that.

"Bells." Jacob said, his lips inches away from mine. "Don't think about it."

I hadn't noticed how close he was. His breath tickled my skin.

"I won't kill you. Don't think about it. I was just stating a fact. I will ALWAYS try my hardest to not EVEN hurt you." Jake said, his lips coming closer to mine.

"I know." I said.

"I love you. I'll always protect you and love you. No matter what." Jake said, before the kissed me, again.


	6. School: My Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Bella's POV **

I walked down the halls of my school while everyone else whispered. Thank god the school year was almost over. I'd graduate this year, too.

I walked into class and into my seat as quickly as possible.

_Jake, class is already terrible. I want to go home. -Bella_

I texted under my table.

_I know, Bells. But you need to at least finish the school year. Don't worry. It'll all be over in a while. -Jake_

I looked up just in time as my teacher - wait what period is this? Oh well, the teacher turned to face me. I breather a sigh of relief when he turned around.

_Can you just take me home? Please? - Bella_

_No, Bella. Your education is important. It won't be that bad to finish the year. At the end of the day, I'll come pick you up. Just wait a couple of hours. I love you. I miss you. - Jake_

_I love you, too. I don't want to be here. - Bella_

_I know. You'll can back to me soon enough. - Jake_

_OK. I think this period is over anyway. - Bella_

Everyone else began to walk out of the class. I gathered my things and walked outside.

Halfway to my next period, I was slammed into some nearby lockers and two hands wrapped around my neck.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jessica snarled, tightening her hands around my neck.

Struggling to breathe, I tried prying her hands away within success.

"What do you mean?" I asked, running out of breath.

"This is all your fucking fault!" She screeched, holding my neck so tight that my air was becoming limited.

"Let go!" I panted.

I could hear Lauren laughing from somewhere behind Jessica with other students.

Black began to appear in my vision before Jessica slammed me to the floor and walked away.

Everyone followed her, laughing. I sat up on the floor, breathing heavily.

"You OK?" Angela's blurry figure appeared in front of me.

"I was nearly strangled to death. What do you think?" I asked, regaining my breath and vision.

"Call someone to pick you up. Sorry. I have to go." Angela rushed away.

_Jake. Come get me. It hurts. I'm scared. I don't want to be here. Help me. - Bella_

_Bella? What's going on? I'll be there in a minute. Wait. - Jake_

I turned my phone off and gasped. I could see bruises on my neck. I immediately covered it with my arms and ran outside.

"Bella?" Jake pulled me to his arms.

"Take me home." I begged weakly.

He pulled away from me and looked at my arms.

"Stop." He ordered, gently pulling my arms away from my neck.

"No!" I begged - but it was too late.

He let out a growl. "Bella, who the hell did this to you?"

"Just take me home." I pleaded.

"No." Jake shook his head. "I'm going to ask you once more. Who did this to you?"

"Jake -"

"NO, BELLA. WHO THE HELL TRIED TO FUCKING STRANGLE YOU?" Jacob yelled.

"Jessica." I whispered.

"IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL HER!" Jake said, walking towards the building.

"Jake. Take me home, please." I whispered.

He sighed and then walked back to me. He looked down at my neck and hugged me.

"Why did she do this?" Jake asked.

"I don't know. She said it was my fault." I shrugged.

"What was?"

"I dont know." I answered.

"I'm going to find out for you and then kill her." Jake promised.

"You can't do that! Who knows what'll happen then? Besides, the bruises are already beginning to fade. It wasn't that bad. It just hurt." I said quickly.

"If someone hurts you, I'm hurting them." Jake said.

"Can you drop me off at Charlie's? I'll go to your house once I gather a couple of things." I said.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked.

"Yes. Nothing's going to happen. Nobody's going to go to my house just to try and kill me. Im not that important." The words slipped out and I immediately regretted them.

"You ARE important. You're everything to me. You're worth a lot. You're important. Whoever told you otherwise is a stupid motherfucker who I will send to hell as soon as possible." Jake snarled.

"I didn't mean to say that." I said, looking out the window to see that I was minutes away from my house.

"That doesn't matter. YOU MATTER. I don't want to hear you talk or even think bad things about yourself. I love you." Jake said.

"I love you, too. I'm sorry." I apologized.

"No. I'M sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad." Jake apologized.

Jake stopped the car and I quickly got out.

"Bella." Jake called to me before I began to walk towards the house.

I walked back towards him.

"I'll leave you alone here like you wanted. I don't want to leave, but I'll respect your wishes." Jake said.

"Everything will be fine." I assured him.

"I hope so." He said, leaning down to kiss me passionately.

When we pulled away for air, he spoke again.

"I love you. Go to my house as soon as possible. I'll miss you. Please hurry." He begged.

"I will." I nodded.

He drove away and I went into the house.

"Dad?" I called out.

No reply. He wasn't home. I shrugged and went upstairs to pack all of my things. I was practically going to live with Jake so, why not?

I grabbed by bags and went back downstairs, planning to call dad later to tell him where I was. Suddenly, I heard a voice I never thought I'd hear.

"Bella?"

I whipped around to see Alice standing in the hall. She looked down at my neck and then anger filled her face.

"Its not what you think it is!" I yelled.

"What the hell did those fucking mutts do to you?!" She screeched.


	7. Alice Cullen

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Bella's POV **

"I - no! NO! They didn't do this! I - it was..." I stammered.

"Which one of them was it?" Alice asked, coming up to me and looking at my neck.

"No. I didn't - No. It wasn't one of the -"

I was cut off the sound of Alice being thrown against the wall across the room. I looked behind me in shock to see Jake with the rest of the pack.

"You have crossed a line here, leech." Jake snarled.

"I didn't cross a line. YOU did. Who the fuck did this to Bella!?" Alice asked angrily.

"That doesn't concern you!" Sam said. "You and your family have done enough damage. What is it that you want now?"

"I want to know what is going on! I came to simply check on Bella and this is what I see? That you mutts are abusing her?! Bella, you need to come with me. Its not safe for you here. Edward misses you. He never wanted to leave. Now, come on!" Alice said, stomping over to me.

She grabbed my wrist tightly before anyone could stop her. I winced at her force as she immediately let me go.

"What the fuck?!" She yelled.

I looked up in shock to see Jake pinning her to the wall, growling.

"LET ME GO BEFORE I HURT YOU AND YOU REGRET THIS!" Alice yelled.

"You'll regret stepping a foot in her house!" Jacob argued.

I stood back in shock. What was i supposed to do? Try to take Alice out of the house? I could hardly do much.

"LET GO OF ME. THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING." Alice warned.

"Jacob, let go of her." Sam ordered.

"NO!" Jake argued.

"Now!" Sam said.

Jake hesitantly dropped Alice to the floor and stood in front of me protectively.

"SHE NEEDS TO COME WITH ME. YOU MUTTS WILL AND HAVE HURT HER." Alice said.

"We didn't fucking hurt her. I fucking healed her. Do you know how much you hurt her when you leeches left? I helped her. I was always there for her. You guys abandoned her! You can't call that helping!" Jake growled.

"We did help! We only left for Bella's benefit! Edward wants her back and she IS going! Whether you like it or not! Bella loves Edward! They deserve to live together without you DOGS in the way!" Alice yelled.

My face filled with horror at the idea of living without Jake and leaving him for Edward.

"Bella doesn't want that! She has a choice in this!" Jake argued. "Let her choose! You can't decide anything for her!"

"I'm not deciding for her!" Alice turned towards me. "Bella, who do you want to live with? This mutt or Edward?"

Jake, ignoring Alice's rudeness, turned to face me with a waiting expression.

"Jacob." I said without hesitation.

"I love you." Jacob whispered, relief filling his face. Then, he turned back to Alice. "She made her choice. Now leave!"

Alice scowled. "This isn't the end!"

She disappeared. I noticed the pack left, too.

Jake turned towards me and smiled. "I love you. I'm really happy you didn't return to those leeches after they hurt you so bad."

"I love you, too." I said.

Jake slowly leaned down and kissed me passionately.

He placed his warm hands over my neck, slowly removing all the pain I felt there.

When we pulled away, he asked. "How's your neck? Does your wrist hurt? I want to kill her so bad."

"The warmth make it feel better." I smiled. "My wrist doesn't hurt as bad as my neck."

He smiled. "I really want to kill them, but I don't want to leave right now."

I frowned. "The only thing is, I don't know what Jessica meant."

"Right. Are you sure you don't know?" Jake asked.

"I'm sure." I nodded.

"Well, we'll figure it out soon. Do you want to return to school anytime soon?" Jake asked.

"I want to, but I'm to scared. What if...what if she tries to kill me again? What if this time nobody saves me? What if I die?" I asked.

Jacob winced at my words and said, "If you die, I die. But that won't happen. I won't let it. If someone tries something, call me immediately."

"OK, then." I sighed. "Can I get the rest of the week off? Its only three days."

"Sure, sure." Jake said, placing his hands back on my neck, slowly moving them.

"Does this feel better?" He asked.

I nodded, closing my eyes and leaning towards his touch.

Eventually, he stopped and kissed me. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." I opened my eyes. "Do you think Alice will come back?"

"I doubt it. Not if the leech knows what's good for her." Jake said.

"Thanks, Jake. I love you. So much. You've helped me with a lot lately. You're the only thing that keeps me going everyday. You're the reason I'm still alive." I said, gratefully.

"I would do anything to keep you alive. You don't deserve all this. You didn't want the bad things going on to happen. I didn't either. You should live a good, long, and happy life. And that means staying here with me." Jake smiled.

"I will. Unless...unless you change your mind...about wanting me..." I said.

"I DO want you. That will never change. I love you. I know I unintentionally hurt you in the past, but I didn't want that. I always try my best to make you happy. It brightens my day to see you smile. And it isn't just the imprint. I loved you even before I became a wolf. The imprint is just my way to promise you that I'll never leave your side. I'll protect you from whatever I can. I know I failed by letting this 'Jessica' nearly strangle you, but I WON'T fail you again." Jake said, taking my hands into both of his warm ones.

"You didn't fail me." I said. "I'll always love you, no matter what."

* * *

**Hey!**

**Sorry for not updating in a while. What are your thoughts on this chapter? What do you think about Alice? What about Jessica?**

**Please review and follow along with the story! Love you! Hugs! 💗❤💚💙💜💛**

**-PonyPoke (Pony)**


	8. We're going to tell Charlie?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

Focus on the journey, not the destination. Joy is found not in finishing an activity but in doing it. -Greg Anderson

**Bella's POV **

"Do you think you're ready to go to school?" Jake asked.

"No." I shook my head.

"Okay." Jake said. "But you gave to finish you're education one way or another. I'll patrol around your school. If you need me, you just have to whisper 'help' and I'll be there in seconds."

"Thanks." I sighed. "I'll go to school tomorrow. I just need to take today off."

"If you say so." Jacob shrugged. "But you will be safe. I don't know why I was stupid enough to let you go to school without me being nearby."

"You aren't stupid." I argued.

"That's why the little leech got in here. I should've came into the house with you. Now, the leech is probably spreading the lie to her leech family that we hurt you. Was she always like this? Annoying and stupid?" Jake rolled his eyes

"She was annoying." I agreed.

"Yeah. I have to go check up with Sam in a few minutes. The leeches might pay us a visit soon anyway." Jake said.

"What?"

"If she told them, that is." Jake clarified.

His eyes met my scared ones. "It'll be fine. I won't let them anything to you. They can say all they want, but they can't make you leave me. I'd kill them before that happened."

I smiled slightly. "You don't have to. I'm sure it'll be okay. I wouldn't leave anyway. They can't make me."

Jake laughed. "You've changed. They'll be surprised."

"Probably." I nodded.

He kissed me briefly before saying, "I love you and only want the best for you. If you need anything, just let me know."

"Okay." I said.

"I have patrols in an hour. Are you going to be alright staying with Quil and Embry?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." I said.

A small part of me was screaming: No! No! Alice and Edward could possibly be on their way here. And you won't be there? Of course I won't be okay!

But I also thought: Jake can handle this. I TRUST him to. Nothing bad will happen. Everything will be fine.

...

"Hey, Bella! How have you been?" Embry hugged me.

"Perfectly fine." I lied.

"You suck at lying. I don't even know why I asked. You're obviously NOT okay." Embry said.

"Hey, Bella." Quil waved at me as he walked into the room.

"Hi." I smiled.

"You want something to eat?" Quil asked.

I nodded and went to the kitchen with them. I ate a bit of good but then stopped.

"What's wrong? I thought you were hungry?" Embry asked.

"Yeah..." I said.

I ate a little more food and winced.

"Oh." Quil sighed. "Um, I don't know what to do. Jake's going to think we're starving you. Then again, he won't want you to be in any sort of pain. Um. Embry. You tell me what to do. Whatever happens will also be your fault."

"What? No! I don't know what to do either." Embry said.

"You guys are great help." I reminded sarcastically.

"Should I go talk with Jake?" Embry asked.

"Sure." Quil nodded.

Embry left and was back in minutes.

"Jake's coming here. He's really worried." Embry warned.

Jake bursted through the door and immediately placed him hands on my shoulders, examining my neck.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

I nodded. He sighed and buried his face in my neck, his breath soothing the pain.

"I want to kill her so badly right now." Jake admitted.

"You can't do that." I argued. "She might have done this, but think of what will happen if you do kill her. It won't be good, Jake."

"You're right." Jake sighed. "But we need to tell Charlie. There's no reason why she should get away with any of this, anyway."

"What? Why?" I asked worriedly.

He kissed my neck. "It'll be okay. That bitch will just get what she deserves. That's all. Its either that or I kill her. You decide."

"Okay, fine." I sighed. "We are going to tell Charlie. Well, you're going to tell him."

"Yeah, I definitely tell him." Jake said.

"Do have to go tell him right now though?" I asked.

Jake nodded and stood up, kissing my lips. "We need to make sure you can eat again. You're not going to starve because of that mother fucking stupid bitch."

* * *

**Hey!**

**So sorry for the late update. I have lists of work (and stories) to update. I'm doing the best I can, so please be patient with me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time! Bye! Hugs!**

**-PonyPoke (Pony)**


	9. Jake

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

Tough times don't last. Tough people do. – Robert H. Schuller

**Bella's POV **

"I don't think this is a good idea." I said.

"No, Bella. It is. Charlie should know about all this." Jacob argued.

I took a deep breath and followed Jake inside my house. Charlie was sitting in the living room, watching TV.

Charlie looked at us both with a confused expression.

"Hey kids. How are you? I hardly see you around, Jake." He said.

"Charlie. We need to tell you something very important. Please, sit down and let us talk." Jake said.

Charlie took a seat in the kitchen with us and looked at us both suspiciously. "I know you two are dating. Exactly how far did you guys go? Wait. No. Don't tell me..."

I knew what was coming. I held on to Jacob's hand. Before Jake could say anything, Charlie asked the question all fathers would ask in this situation.

"Is Bella pregnant?" He exclaimed, looking at Jake accusingly.

"No! No! That's not it!" Jacob sighed. "Its a long story..."

...

"That bitch did what?" Charlie yelled.

"Dad!" I said.

The words burned my throat, but I managed to force them out.

"I'm going to fucking kill her!" Charlie growled.

"Dad!" I yelled, trying to get his attention.

Jacob, instead, pulled me to his chest and spoke to dad, "Charlie, I know your mad because I am too, but its scaring Bella."

Charlie said down and looked at me. "I'm sorry, but she isn't getting away with this. Nobody can hurt you and get away with it. Even those Cullens. If they come back and mess with you, I'll kill them too."

"We don't even know why she hurt Bella." Jacob said.

"Do you have ANY clue? Did you accidentally push her or something, Bella?" Charlie asked.

I shook my head. She wasn't even in the class I had before all that. How could I have done something when we weren't even in the same room? And if it was before that class, why didn't she do anything then?

"Lauren." I said.

She was the main one laughing, was in her last class, hated me, was a bitch, spread rumours, was friends with Jessica, was always with Jessica, and -

"Right. That bitch." Jacob whispered.

"Isn't she always with Jessica? She probably told her some lie that made her mad at you." Dad agreed.

"I don't know, dad." I said.

"I am so going to kill her." Charlie sighed.

...

I was lying on Jacob's bed, reading when he brought me a plate of food.

"Can't eat it." I said before he could say anything.

"Bella." He sighed. "I know it hurts, but you need to eat. Do you plan on starving yourself?"

"That was the plan." I whispered.

"No, it won't happen. You're not going to suffer because of that bitch. Try and eat something for me, please." Jacob begged me.

I groaned. I ate something off the plate. I couldn't taste it except the burning. I pushed the plate away from me and Jacob kissed me.

"How bad was it?" He asked.

"It just burns. Its not too bad." I admitted.

"See, Bella? I told you. It'll be alright." Jacob encouraged me, pushing the plate back to me.

I sighed softly and said, "I'm only doing this for you, Jake."

"Why else would I have asked you to do it for me?" He grinned, brushing my hair back.

"That was unfair." I complained, swallowing another small bite of food.

"Bells, I did what I had to do to make you eat. I know you'd try and stop me, but I really want to kill her." Jacob said.

"Doesn't everyone right now?" I asked. "I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me."

"Bella, I worry about you because I love you and I don't want to see you hurt. If anyone hurts you, I want to kill them." Jake said.

"You don't need to do that for me, Jake." I said.

"But I want to. It's my job to love you and protect you at all times." Jake said.

"Thank you, Jake. You have done so much for me." I said.

"Bella, you don't have to thank me. I already told you. I love you so much and I want to make sure you're okay." Jake said.

"I finished." I said.

"There you go, Bells. I told you everything would be alright. You just need to listen to me more often. You'll be okay. Everything will be okay." Jake assured me.

**Jacob's POV **

I watched Bella carefully. She looked pained. I wanted to end the pain for her. I wanted to heal her. I wanted to make sure nobody would ever hurt her again.

I kissed her neck softly and she signed in contentment. I smiled against her skin. I was making her feel better already. That was great. I could help her end her pain.

"Jake..." She whispered. "That feels so good..."

"I know it does, baby. Let me make you feel better. Let me make you feel good." I begged.

Bella then caught on. "Yes, Jake. Do it."

"I love you so much, Bells." I said before kissing her.

I spent that night making love to my girl on my bed.


	10. Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Bella's POV **

I sat up from bed to see myself wearing only Jake's shirt. It can down about mid thigh for me. I got off of Jake's bed and went out searching for him.

"Jake?" I asked, feeling no pain on my throat.

Weird. I thought. I feel no pain on my throat. Why?

I passed a mirror on my way out of the bedroom and gasped. I had a huge bite mark on my neck in the shape of Jake's teeth. Was this why my neck no longer hurt? What else did this mean for us?

Jake heard my gasp and immediately came to my side.

"Bells." He groaned. "I'm so sorry. I let my wolf take control over me for a second and this happened. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, Bells. Please, can you forgive me? I'll do anything, I swear."

"No, Jake. I'm fine, everything's fine. Just...what does this mean? Why are you sorry? You bit me. It'll go away." I said.

"No, Bells. It won't. This mark is permanent. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Its not such a big deal. Its a mark. What more can it do?" I asked.

"Bella." He sighed. "It changes a lot. I'm sorry I didn't ask you before I did it, but you're forever bound to me now."

"I didn't plan on ever leaving you." I said.

"Bells." Jake sighed. "No. Its more that that. I claimed you. You have my scent on you. You can't be with anybody else."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"For one, Bells, you can't get pregnant with anybody's baby except mine." He said.

"Wait, what?" I asked in confusion.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I should've asked. I can't reverse it. I'm sorry I forced you to be with me forever now." Jake apologized.

I went over to him and buried my face in his chest. "Jake, its okay. I love you anyway. You aren't forcing me to be with you. I love you and nothing will change that. And, of I'm being honest, I like the mark. I WANT to be with you forever."

"That's good and all, but, Bella? Are you sure you're okay with this? I just told you that you can only get pregnant with my baby. I thought you still thought of me as your best friend. Doesn't that bother you?" He asked.

"I think I might like you as more." I admitted.

"Thanks, Bells. But let's just hope you aren't pregnant. I don't think I'm ready for that exactly." Jake said.

"Yeah, I'm not either. But, I graduate high school in a month. I can finally spend all my time with you." I said.

"When will you be ready to go back to school?" He asked. "Wait."

Jake looked down at my mark and softly stroked it with his fingertips. "Did it hurt? I'm sorry I bit your neck where it hurts."

"Its fine now, Jake. It doesn't hurt at all." I said.

"Really?" He smiled. "Bella, you don't know how happy that makes me."

"I might know. I love you so much, Jake." I smiled.

"I love you, too." Jake smiled seductively. "Are you ready for round two?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "I think I am."

...

I pulled his shirt back on as I went downstairs for a snack. Jake followed me as we talked.

"How are you? Did you change your mind about your mark?" Jake asked me

"No way. I love it. It tells everyone that I'm yours." I smiled.

"I like the sound of that." Jake smiled.

"I do, too." I agreed.

**Four And A Half Weeks Later...**

It was a normal morning at school, without Jessica. She was going to be punished, but it wasn't decided yet, so she just got suspended.

I was at lunch when I immediately felt sick.

"I'll be back." I said to Angela, who became my friend again.

I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I reached for my phone in my back pocket and called Jake.

"Are you okay, Bells?" He asked.

"Sick." I said.

"I'll be there in a minute." He said before hanging up.

...

I got into the car and looked out the window, trying to distract myself.

"Bella. You don't think... " He trailed off.

"No. I'm sick, Jake. That's it. I'm sure." I sighed. "Just take me to your house. I just need some rest."

"If you say so." He sighed.

...

Jake walked into his room, where I was lying down on his bed, and handed me a bag. I opened it and saw a pregnancy test.

"Jake." I sighed. "I already told you -"

"Please, Bells. It will make me feel calmer. I just want to make sure." Jake said.

I sighed and headed to the bathroom to take the test. I finished and took it to Jake's bedroom. We had to wait a few minutes before the results would show up.

Jake picked up the test and took a deep breath, staring at the results. "Bella. It's positive."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "No! You're lying. Please, tell me you're lying."

"I'm not." He handed me the test.

"No." I groaned. "I can't handle this. I'm going to graduate in less than three weeks."

"And you will." He added. "We don't know if this is true. It might be wrong."

"I hope so. I'd love to have your child, but I'm just not ready." I admitted.

"Neither am I. I want you to have my child, but I don't think now is a good time. Its too early." Jacob sighed, clearly stressed.

"I'll go get a couple more tests." I said. "I'll be back soon."


	11. Your Pup

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Bella's POV **

"No, no, no!" I sighed and curled up against Jake's chest.

He rested his hand on my stomach. All the tests were positive. I was pregnant.

"It'll be okay, Bella. I'll be here to help you. I will help you take care of our child." Jake promised.

"You know Charlie is going to kill you, right?" I asked.

"I still won't abandon you. I will help you through this alright?" He asked.

"Okay." I nodded and kissed him.

"I love you, Bella. I will take care of our child. I will be here to help you through it all." He promised.

"Its such a shock to me. I'm not even graduated yet." I sighed.

"I know. I should've used protection. I just never thought this would happen. Well, at least not yet." Jake said.

"Its okay." I said. "You didn't know this would happen. Do you want to tell your dad first? He'll take it better. Dad has a gun..."

"Yes. I'll tell him when he gets home." Jake sighed.

Right at that second, the house door opened and Billy called out, "Jake! I'm home!"

Jake groaned softly. "I'll be there in a second."

"Please, Jake. Tell him for me? I'm tired." I begged.

He looked like he wanted to say something, but he looked down at my stomach and laid me down on his bed gently.

"Yeah, Bella. I'll do it." He sighed before leaving the room.

I closed my eyes and instantly fell asleep.

**Jacob's POV**

"So, uh, dad, Bella's upstairs sleeping and I have something to tell you." I said.

"Don't tell me." He laughed. "She's pregnant?"

"Yes." I nodded.

He stopped laughing. "I was joking. Is she really?"

"Yes." I said.

"I'm glad for you, but isn't it a bit early?" Dad asked.

"Yes. I know. Charlie's going to kill me though." I said.

"He is." Billy nodded. "Good thing your a wolf. You can heal faster."

"Dad, I'm serious. Bella is pregnant and I marked her." I said.

"You marked her?" Billy asked.

"On our first time. I lost control for a second, but Bella said it doesn't matter and she loves me anyway." I said.

"Well, its okay with me. I am so happy for you and Bella. I just don't know how Charlie will take this." Dad sighed.

"He's going to kill me." I sighed. "But I want to help Bella. I want to help her though her pregnancy. I know this is early for us, but I can't abandon Bella like this. She's upstairs sleeping right now. She must be so tired." I said.

"Yeah. I know you'll be a great father, son. Now, go tell Charlie." Dad encouraged.

"Should I wake up Bella and take her with me?" I asked.

"If you want. It might be better though." Dad said.

...

"Charlie, Bella's pregnant." I said, Bella was lying half asleep in my arms.

"You're joking." Charlie said.

"I'm not." I said.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing to Bella's mark.

"Billy will explain it. But Bella's pregnant." I said.

I saw Charlie sneak a glance at his gun. "You're not leaving her alone to deal with this, are you?"

"Hell no." I shook my head. "Bella is the most important thing in the world to me. I want to stay with our child. I won't leave her, I swear."

...

**Bella's POV **

"I don't mean to be so uptight, but my heart's been hurt a couple times

By a couple guys that didn't treat me right  
I ain't gon' lie, ain't gonna lie  
'Cause I'm tired of the fake love, show me what you're made of  
Boy, make me believe  
But hold up, girl, don't you know you're beautiful?  
And it's easy to see."

I went up to my room and collapsed on my bed, tied, while Jake and dad talked. I pulled my blanket up to my when I felt something on my leg. I reached down and saw a folded piece of paper. I sat up and carefully opened it.

_Bella, love, I'll be back for you soon. I love you. I always have. I owe you an apology and explanation. I'll be there for you soon. Until then, take care of yourself. Stay away from that Jacob kid. He's not good for you. You're mine and no one else's. _

I sighed. I didn't have the time to deal with his shit. He hurt me too much already. Why can't he see that? After a while, Jake joined me in my bed, resting his hand on my stomach almost instinctively. His wolf probably takes it very serious now that he knows I'm carrying his pup. Wait. Will our child have the wolf gene?

"What's this?" Jake took the note, reading it before I could stop him.

Jacob growled and looked down at me. "Bella, I will protect you and my pup no matter what it takes. I'm going to fucking kill this leech."

"Will our child have the wolf gene?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella." Jake sighed. "I can't stop that. But I will do my best to make sure they don't phase. My wolf just likes to call them our pup."

"It's okay, Jake." I smiled. "I will be having your pup."

**Song used: Meant To Be By Bebe Rexha**


	12. Don't Tell Anybody

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

You have to be at your strongest when you're feeling at your weakest.

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Jacob's POV **

Inside, my wolf was terrified. Neither one of us wanted Bella to go to school because our pup or even she could get hurt.

But I couldn't stop her from going to school because she had to finish high school. I couldn't stop her from doing that.

I decided to just patrol around her school to make sure she was okay.

**Bella's POV **

I could tell that Jake was stressing about today. I had to get to school in an hour and he wanted to make sure that both his pup and I would be okay. Especially after everything that happened with Lauren and Jessica. I still didn't find out why Jessica tried to kill me.

I went to the bathroom and looked at my stomach. I couldn't see any difference, but I'm sure I will soon. I covered my mark (so nobody would ask questions) and changed my clothes.

As soon as I left the bathroom, Jake approached me.

"Bella, if you feel any pain or if you are scared at all, please call me. I don't want to know you're in pain, okay?" He asked.

"Jake, I understand. I'll be okay. If I feel sick or if I am scared, I'll call you. I promise." I swore.

"I'm just scared for you." Jake said.

"It'll be okay. I'll be out of school before you know it. It'll all be okay." I assured him.

"I love you so much. I'll take care of you." Jacob promised me.

...

I felt a bit nauseous at lunch, but I didn't want to call Jacob because he would freak out. He's already worrying about me. I didn't want him to take me to the hospital or anything.

"Hey, Bella? Are you okay?" Angela asked me.

"What? Yeah, I'm, uh, I'm fine." I smiled.

"Mike still likes you you know?" She whispered in my ear.

I looked across the table and saw Mike staring at me. I groaned. I didn't want to have to deal with him right now. I'm pregnant for God's sake.

"Oh, um, hey Bella." He grinned at me. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime."

"No, Mike. Not now, not ever. I already told you. I'm going out with Jacob." I said.

"I don't think that will last long, Bella." Mike frowned.

"Yes it will." I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, you never gave me a chance. I can be good for you. Better the anyone else." Mike said.

"No, Mike. I will always say no so please shut up and leave me the fuck alone." I growled.

"I can't handle these pressures

All I can say is, this stress hurts  
Things are supposed to get better  
I just need to put myself first  
I'm always trying my hardest  
Not to pick myself apart, this  
Energy's killing my vibes now  
Sometimes I just wanna drown out  
All of the thoughts in my mind, too much  
Going on at the same time, I  
Wish it would stop and I've tried, but  
Life just sucks then we all die."

I felt dizzy at that second. I thought about calling Jake, but I'd just scare him to death.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked me. I looked up and saw he had taken the seat beside me and was inches away from me.

I pushed him away from me. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look sick." He said with concern in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm good." I nodded.

"I can take you to the nurse." He offered.

"No." I said for the millionth time. "I just feel sick."

"Do you have a cold or something?" Mike asked me.

"Just shut up. Its just morning sickness." I said.

After said that, I gasped and covered my mouth as Mike stared at me in confusion, shock, and hurt.

"You're what?" He asked.

"Forget I said that." I said, running out of the on and into the hall.

Mike followed me and sat down beside me. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes. Please don't tell anybody." I begged. "I didn't mean to say that. I just wanted you to stop asking questions."

"What's that?" He pointed to my neck.

I covered it. "Nothing. Please don't tell anybody."

"Alright." He sighed. "I won't. Is it Jacob's kid?"

"Yes. It is. We just found out yesterday." I said.

"Are you sure you're pregnant?" He asked.

"I took more than one test." I said.

"Oh." Mike said. "Is Jacob helping you take care of the child or is he leaving you?"

"He's helping. Why would he leave me?" I asked.

"I thought that he would do that." Mike admitted.

"I wonder if I'm good enough

Or maybe I've just had too much  
To drink, to smoke, to swallow  
I'm drowning up my sorrows  
There's rules I'll never follow  
Pretend there's no tomorrow  
I wish there was no tomorrow."

"It's hard for both of us. We planned on being together, but that was after I graduated high school." I said.

"Don't worry, Bella. It will be okay." Mike assured me. "I hate to admit it, but Jacob would be a good father for your child."

"I think we better go back to the lunchroom. Our friends will be looking for us." I said.

"Yeah." Mike agreed.

"Thanks, Mike. I thought you would tell everyone by now." I said.

"I am not like that. I might want you for myself, but I would not tell everyone or anyone for that matter. Its not fair or right." Mike said.

With that, we headed back to the lunchroom and made it thou the day without any problems.

**Song Used: Empty by **Olivia O'Brien


	13. One Month

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

Courage is one step ahead of fear. – Coleman Young

**One Month Later... **

**Bella's POV **

I graduated high school, finally. It was a while ago, but I could finally spend all of my time with Jake. I had told Angela that I was pregnant, and she was happy for me. She was also dating Ben.

My pregnant stomach had begun to show a bit. Honestly, I thought I would begin to show when I was about 5 or 6 months along. I guess I was wrong. Jacob began worrying about me constantly. I didn't really understand why, but he must be scared.

I slept in his bed with him. Both ways actually. Jake was scared to let me be alone since Edward was put there somewhere. My morning sickness was not too bad, either. Sue, who offered to help me give birth when I was ready (I can't go to a hospital because the baby might be warmer than a usual human) also watched my behaviors and said I might be having a boy. We weren't sure though and I hadn't asked Jake if he wanted to know the gender.

"Hey, Bella. How are you?" Jake asked me for the millionth time.

"Jake." I sighed. "I'm fine. If I need anything, I'll let you know."

"I am just worried about you. I'm way more worried than I should be. Its probably because we are not even 19 yet. Its still to early for us." Jake said.

I opened a bag of chips. "Yeah, I know. I didn't expect any of this so soon. But I'm happy, you know?"

"I'm happy, too." Jake agreed.

"Jake, did you want to know the gender?" I asked.

"Can you find out this early?" Jake asked.

"Sue said that it can be possible to find out when someone is about 12 weeks along." I said.

"If it is possible, then yes. You don't need to ask me." Jake said.

"Alright." I sat up and stretched. "I'll go see Sue. I think she might be downstairs."

...

"Did you find out the gender?" Jake asked me as I re entered the room.

"Yes." I smiled. "Its a boy."

Jake smiled and looked down at my stomach, placing his hands on my stomach. "I will be the best father I can to you. I promise to always take care of you."

"Something must've gone wrong in my brain

Got your chemicals all in my veins  
Feeling all the highs, feel all the pain  
Let go of the wheel, it's the borderline  
Now I'm seeing red, not thinking straight  
Blurring all the lines, you intoxicate me."

"I know you'll be a great father, Jake. I never doubted that. You don't need to worry about us. I will protect your pup no matter what it takes." I said.

"I need for you to stay safe, too. Don't do anything stupid." Jake said.

"What 'stupid things' could I do?" I laughed.

"If the leech comes back, let me deal with him. You stay here and be calm. Don't do anything I didn't tell you to do. Don't go outside like I know you will." Jake said.

"If you're getting hurt, I AM going out there." I argued.

"No you're not. I'll be okay. If you do something like that, I will literally be scared to death. I can handle some leeches. I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt though." Jake said.

"I won't. I just want to make sure you're okay too." I said.

"I will be, Bells. If you keep yourself safe, nothing will happen to me. I will kill him if he gets near you though." Jake said.

"Just like nicotine, rushin' me, touching me

Suddenly, I'm a fiend and you're all I need  
All I need, yeah, you're all I need."

"Jake, you are the most important thing in my world right now, not counting your pup I'm carrying. I don't want you to get even a little hurt trying to protect me. It wouldn't be right. I love you too much." I admitted.

"I love you, Bells, but we don't need to discuss this right now. It isn't like the leech is on his way here right now." Jake said.

"Yeah." I said, sitting down. "I have a feeling this pregnancy is going to be hard. It is my first time being pregnant after all."

"Are you in pain?" Jake asked.

"Just my back for now. Sitting down for too long hurts while standing does the same." I said. "I guess I'm not used to being pregnant. Well, obviously."

"Do you need anything? I can go get it for you." Jake offered.

"I'm good. For now." I said.

"Let me know if you ever need anything. I'll get it for you." Jake said.

"I'm good, thanks." I smiled. "I love you, Jake."

* * *

**Hey!**

**The reason I'm updating this story is because 1: the chapters are too short, don't you think? Two: I haven't really focused on this story as much as my other ones, so I'm hoping to make it up to you guys. :-) I will try to update this story at least twice a week because I am busy on weekdays to about 7 PM! So, please review and favorite! Bye! **

**-PonyPoke (Pony)**

**Song used: Never Be The Same by Camila Cabello**


	14. No, Edward

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

Challenges are what make life interesting. Overcoming them is what makes them meaningful.

**Please Review! Next chapter will be soon. (Maybe today or tomorrow)**

**A Month Later...**

**Bella's POV **

Over the past month, there was no sign of Edward. Until today.

Jake and I were sitting in the living room in his house, just talking, until Jake growled and immediately stood close to me.

"Jake." I sat up, immediately tensing up. "What's wrong?"

"The leech. He's here." Jake warned me.

Edward then entered the room, a huge smile on his face. Panic filled me as I did my best to stop being so scared. Jake would protect me. But then again, Jake could get hurt.

"Bella." He called out to me.

The smile fell from his face as he looked at Jake and then my stomach. I began to panic.

"What did you do, you fucking mutt!" Edward growled at Jake. "Bella is mine! She always was! She was never yours!"

"Edward, I'm not yours." I argued.

They both ignored me as they glared at each other.

"Bella is mine. She's my imprint. I won't leave her." Jake said.

"You will because I'm taking her back to me." Edward said. He then looked at me and spoke in a softer voice. "Bella, love, come back with me. You don't have to be with this mutt. Plus, there's always abortion."

I gasped as Jake winced at the word "abortion" but he looked at me with a scared look.

"No!" I immediately argued. "No. I'm not getting an abortion and I will never go back to you, Edward!"

"You will, Bella. And, if you do want an abortion, you can give the little mutt away or abandon it. After all, I'm sure his father can't take care of him properly." Edward sneered.

"No! I'm not giving our baby away or abandoning him! That's cruel! Jake will be the best father in the world, too! And I was never yours! You never loved me!" I said.

"Yes you are, Bella. I have always and will always lobe you. So, do something with the little mutt, but I don't want him." Edward said.

"You don't have to." I said. "I'm staying with Jake. And, do not call my baby or Jake that, you fucking leech!"

Edward growled and Jake and pushed past him to me. Jake snarled and attacked him. The pack then walked in, quickly ending the fight.

"Cullen." Sam spoke. "You crossed the border. You are ordered to leave now before you die. This is your last warning."

"I'll see you soon, Bella." Edward laughed before disappearing.

"Is everything okay here?" Sam asked.

"Fine." Jake replied.

"I have to go. Embry just phased." Sam stated.

"Alright. I'll go see him soon." Jake said, glancing down at me. "I miss him, actually."

The pack left the room and Jake sat down beside me.

"You can go see Embry. I know you miss him, Jake. I will be fine. Edward's gone. I'm sure." I told Jake.

"I do want to see him, but I have to make sure you're okay first. Sam has to explain everything to him, too. Its been pretty hard for me not being able to see him, but we still have time after this, don't we? I also can't wait to see Quil when he phases. Sam told me he would." Jake said.

"Alright." I agreed.

Jake sat down beside me and talked with me. I could tell her was overwhelmed, with everything going on. Sure, he was excited to see his friends again, but I don't think he really wanted to. For one, what would Embry think? About everything? Embry would also be so hurt to have to stop being friends with Quil Quil would also be very hurt too. Second, Jake didn't want to leave me alone, worrying that Edward would come back. Who knows if he would?

**Jacob's POV **

I was worrying so much. For one, the leech had come back.

It wasn't that I doubted Bella, but I was terrified she'd accept one of his... Suggestions. I knew he could probably trick her so easily since he lied to her about loving her. I was so scared with each thing he suggested. The leech even suggested that Bella should get an abortion or abandon the baby. I didn't know which was worse.

I really wanted to see Embry and get the chance to hang out with him again, but I didn't want to leave Bella. She needed me and I had to protect her.

"Jake, are you okay? I already told you, everything will be fine." Bella spoke, trying to reassure me.

I sighed. "Yeah, I know. I just can't stop sorry so much. I will be a father in a couple of months. Not even a year. Everything is just happening so quickly."

"I know, Jake. I'm here for you. I always will be. I love you so much." Bella said.

"I love you, Bells." I kissed her.

**Edward's POV **

I ran far away. I was angry. I wanted to kill that mutt.

_Bella is mine. She's pregnant. The mutt had thought when I entered the room._

_The smile feel from my face as I glanced down at her stomach. Surely enough, I could see Bella's slightly round stomach._

_I could feel Bella's fear, too._

_Rage filled me. Bella was MINE. Nobody else should have her. Especially not that mutt._

I was going to teach him a lesson. Bella would soon realize that she doesn't need him. I will kill him slowly painfully as he begs Bella to take him back.

By then, Bella will tell him that she never loved him and that it was all fake. I would get my revenge for all this. I would kill their little mutt no matter what it took. Bella would soon be mine, as she always had been. Just you wait Jacob Black.


	15. Quil

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**A Month Later...**

**Jacob's POV **

I wasn't completely sure Edward was gone, but what I did know was that he would probably come back. Bella had about 5 - 6 months left of her pregnancy. That meant I would become a father sometime soon.

I had seen Embry and he was just happy to know what was going on. However, he was still upset he couldn't see Quil again until he phased. Sam predicted it would happen sometime soon because he started showing all of the signs. I think Embry also felt bad about ignoring Quil like he was ordered to.

"He called and texted me a million times." Embry sighed. "It was hard for us to be without you. I just feel so bad because I'm leaving him like this."

"Its not your fault." I said.

"It feels like it. Why did we even have to phase? Our lives can never be normal again, can they?" He asked.

I shook my head slowly. "No. We can't go back on our phasing or anything. We can't reverse this."

"Well, I have it better. At least I don't have a pregnant imprint." Embry laughed.

"I love Bella." I pushed him. "It doesn't matter if she's pregnant or not."

"Really, Jake? You didn't think to use any protection?" Embry asked.

"Who says I didn't think about it?" I asked.

"So you did?" He asked.

"I'm not telling you, Embry." I crossed my arms.

"Right. You will one day." Embry said.

"Maybe." I said.

"So, are you ready to be a father?" Embry asked.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling I won't be a good enough father." I sighed.

"You will be." Embry assured me. "As long as you don't do anything stupid."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Things like teaching your kid to go cliff diving." Embry counted. "Letting him -"

"Alright." I cut him off. "I know. Its not like I'm actually going to teach my son that. I'm not that irresponsible."

"Right." Embry rolled his eyes. "You can believe what you want to believe."

"Embry!"

We turned around and saw Quil walking towards us, clearly angry.

"What do I say?" Embry asked me.

"What? You joined their gang?" Quil asked Embry.

I spoke up, "No -"

"Shut up, Jacob." Quil growled at me. "You left us. You left without an excuse and Embry is stupid for forgiving you. We're supposed to be friends. Friends don't leave each other like that. Friends don't treat each other like they're useless."

"You will understand in a minute." I said.

"What the fuck do you mean?" He snarled at me.

I smiled slightly as I saw him shake.

"Go get Sam." I ordered Embry.

He nodded, looking at Quil before running off.

Quil then phased into a huge wolf. Luckily, Sam quickly arrived, phased and began to speak with him. I left for a while to go check on Bella inside my house. She insisted to me going outside to go talk with Embry.

When I walked in, she was reading a book. She sat up and set her book down.

"Jake, is everything okay?" She asked.

"Quil came over and phased." I informed her.

"That's...good...maybe? At least you guys can hang out together again." Bella said.

"Yeah, I guess so." I shrugged.

"Does he know I'm pregnant?" Bella asked.

"No." I shook my head. "Embry didn't even know until after he phased. We had to wait until they phased so we could talk with them."

She walked over to me and placed her hand on my cheek. "I hope everything will be okay between you all."

...

"I'm sorry, Quil." I apologized. "I had to stay away from you. At least you understand now."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have said that. I was just mad." Quil admitted. "So, you imprinted on Bella?"

"Yes." I nodded. "She's pregnant, too."

"Wait, what?" Quil asked.

"Yeah, and I marked her." I said.

"Oh, wow, then she's changed a lot. Its been quite a while since I've seen her. Should we go inside?" Quil asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

Bella smiled when she saw Quil. "Hey, Quil. How are you?"

"Good, but I should probably be asking you that." He laughed.

"Oh, I'm doing fine." She replied.

"Right. Jake probably should've known what would happen. I don't think you guys planned this." Quil laughed.

"We didn't, but we're happy." Bella said.

"That's nice. At least Jake got to be with you. When life was normal for us all, he loved you so much. You were all he talked about. He knew every single thing about you." Quil laughed.

"Just wait until you imprint." I growled.

"What if I don't?" He asked.

"There's a high chance you will." I said.

"Alright guys." Bella said, ending our little argument.

I left the room with Quil when he asked a question I had on my mind for quite a while.

"Are you going to get married to Bella anytime soon?" He asked.

"Maybe. I have thought about it for a while, but I don't have a plan yet." I admitted.

"Yeah, and you probably have the leeches to protect her from. Do you think they'll come back anytime soon?" He asked.

"I don't know. If they do come back, though, I'll kill them. They've hurt her too much." I said.

"I can help. I'm your friend. It's what I'm supposed to do." Quil offered.

"Speaking of friends, " I changed the subject. "Let's go see Embry. I'm sure he's dying to see you."

"Let's go then." Quil laughed.


	16. Edward

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Sorry for not updating in quite a while. I have been so busy with school. Please review and let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

**Three Months Later...**

**Bella's POV**

The arrival of our baby was quickly approaching us and Jake became anxious. He would constantly check on me. He was scared, I think.

"Jake. Calm down." I said as I sat up on his bed.

"Um, Sorry. I just keep thinking that the leech will then up. I don't want that." Jake replied.

Embry then walked in with Quil following.

"Jake, you need to go to the border with Bella." Embry informed Jake.

"What? No. Why?" Jake asked.

"Edward is asking for her. He's going to cross if you don't take Bella there. He wants to talk to her." Quil said.

"I'm not risking Bella like that." Jake argued.

"The Cullens are there too, barely holding him back. If you don't let him see Bella, things could get bad." Embry said, looking at Quil.

Jake groaned. "I don't want Bella there."

"I'll be fine." I assured him.

"Alright." Jake sighed.

...

**Jacob's POV **

I set Bella down on the forest floor and phased so I could hear the pack's thoughts.

_It'll be fine, Jacob. If he gets near her, we'll make sure he dies. _Embry told me.

The mind reading leech stared at him in disbelief, but then focused his attention on Bella.

"Bella, love, how are you?" He asked.

"_Love_?" Bella asked. "You left me in the fucking woods to fucking die and you want to call me love, expecting that I'll go back to you? That's not his this works _leech_."

_Damn. I never thought Bella could be like this. I know she doesn't like him anymore, but still. _Quil said.

_I'm sure she could be worse. _Embry said.

"Bella, I love you. I wanted to keep you safe. Believe me." The pathetic leech begged.

The leech shot me a dirty look, but kept his attention focused on Bella.

_Don't make him mad, Jacob. He might just abandon YOU in the woods. _Paul laughed.

The leech winced, as Bella looked towards me.

"So,keeping me safe means abandoning me in the woods?" Bella asked.

"Forget about that. I didn't mean for that to happen. I left so we could keep you safe." The leech said.

"If it wasn't your fault then who's was it?" Bella asked.

"Ask Jasper." The leech said.

_Jasper_ looked at Bella painfully. Bella gasped at the mind reading leech's words.

"Okay, Edward! For the last fucking time this was not Jasper's fault! Who was supposed to make sure everything was under control? You. Who was supposed to keep me safe? You. Stop blaming Jasper! He did nothing to you! You can't just pin the blame on him because you want me back! That'll never happen!" Bella yelled at him.

"Thanks, Bella." _Jasper_ smiled slightly.

"Its fine, Jasper. This wasn't your fault. Edward needs to stop blaming you." Bella said.

_At least Bella isn't letting the leech pin the blame on someone. He left and has to deal with the consequences. _Embry said.

"Bella, come back to me. Please. I'll do anything." The leech begged.

"No, Edward." Bella shook her head.

"Don't make me go over there to get you." The leech threatened.

"Edward, don't." The pixie told him. "They'll kill you."

"The future can change, Alice." He growled. "Come over here Bella."

"No." Bella said, taking a step back.

I took a step forward, towards Bella. The pixie pulled the leech back slightly, but he pushed her away.

"Emmett, stop him." The pixie said, walking back towards her husband.

_Emmett_ walked forward and pulled Edward father from the border. Edward was trying hard to escape him, but his efforts were useless.

"Emmett! Let me fucking go! Bella is my mate! I know it!" He yelled.

"No she's not. She's happy. Bella is better off with Jacob." Emmett said, pulling him back. "You'll find your mate one day. Bella isn't your mate. Leave her alone."

"Fine." Edward growled, giving in. "I will always love you, Bella."

"Bye, Bella."

The Cullens then left. Bella walked back to me and I phased back, pulling on my clothes.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine, really. That wasn't so bad. At least he'll leave us alone now." Bella smiled.

"I guess that's good." I said, lifting her up in my arms.

"You guess?" Bella laughed. "You've been worrying!"

"My biggest worry was always you and our son." I said. "I want you both to be okay."

"Thanks." Bella smiled up at me. "But we'll both be okay. I'm sure of it."

I walked home with Bella and sat her down on my bed, kissing her softly.

"Your dad is coming over soon to see you soon." I said.

"I'm glad he didn't kill you. He took of really well." Bella said, placing her hand on her stomach.

"I didn't expect that, but I'm glad. I promise to always take care of you and our son." I said.

"Oh. We need to come up with names! We've been so busy." Bella said.

"Don't worry, Bella. I will help you. We've had a lot on our minds. We still have some time." I said.

"You're right. I love you." Bella said before kissing me.

"I love you." I whispered against her lips.


	17. I Love You

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Hey!**

**Sorry for not updating in so long. I didn't have many ideas. Also, I've been thinking, is it time to end this story yet? This seems like a good last chapter before the epilogue. If you think there's something I'm missing, however, let me know so I can add it and make the story better before ending it. As always, please review and enjoy! Until next time!**

**Third POV**

All Jacob could think about was how there was two months or less left of Bella's pregnancy. Sure, the Cullen problem was solved, but it didn't mean that Edward would stop trying to force Bella to go back to him. Jacob would never allow it anyway. Jacob was also hoping to get married to Bella sometime soon. However, with the baby's arrival coming soon, he just wasn't sure anymore. He planned on getting married to her anyway.

Bella watched as the love of her life paced the room for the millionth time since they found out Bella was pregnant. She begun to find it amusing. It was practically a routine for him.

"Jake. Stop worrying. Everything will be okay. This is the millionth time I'm telling you this." Bella told him.

"I know. I'm just so stressed with everything right now. I know it'll be fine. At least, that's what I'm trying to convince myself." Jacob laughed before asking, "How are you?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Stop asking. If I felt anything other than okay, you know I'd tell you. You don't need to check up on me every second of your life." Bella assured him.

"I just can't stand the thought of you being in pain or you being hurt and I don't know about it." Jacob said, honestly, walking over to sit next to Bella.

Bella placed her hand on his leg and spoke, "Stay here and stop moving around. You're stressing yourself out. Everything will turn out okay. If it doesn't, I will let you know if I feel any pain."

Jacob relaxed a bit, letting Bella's words calm him slowly. He trusted Bella. He always had and he always will. It was just hard for him to stay relaxed when he thought about his son or Bella getting hurt.

"It'll all be fine, Jake. Edward won't come back. All of us will be fine." She told him, stroking his arm gently with her fingertips.

Jacob smiled at Bella. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

**Edward's POV**

Bella decoded she didn't want to be with me. Apparently, she was the mutt's "imprint" and soulmate. That meant that Bella apparently "loved" him.

I had my doubts, but I was forced to leave them alone by my "family". They got on my last nerves sometimes.

_You better not be thinking about going back to Bella. _Esme thought. _She's happy. Leave her that way._

I growled, knowing that she could hear me. Why did they always know what I was thinking about? That's supposed to be my gift.

_Calm down, Edward. I can't handle all of these changes in your future. _Alice thought.

"Then don't look into my future, Alice." I called down to her.

_If I had a choice, I wouldn't. Its not like I can control it when you are practically throwing your future at me. Settle to be AT LEAST Bella's friend. Think about it. Wait, no, don't. Its too many changes already. But just leave her be. At least you'll still get to spend some time with her. I'm excited to see any kids they'll have! Especially Bella's son. Unfortunately, I can't see them._

"Shut the fuck up, Alice! You think too much!" I growled down at her, thankful Jasper wasn't here.

_Language, Edward! _Esme scolded me.

_Do you see how I feel now? Stop changing the future. Its annoying. If you don't stop it, I'll keep thinking more and more. Your reaction will be funny. But you better stop! _Alice threatened.

_Stop being so destructive, Edward. I'm sure you're being a pain to Alice. Its a good thing about not having a gift. _Emmett said.

**Alice's POV**

Edward is SO annoying sometimes. I know he could hear me, but didn't care. The future kept changing rapidly.

One minute, I could distinctively see Bella happily with Jacob and another, I could see her running from vampires. Edward needed to learn that Bella was perfectly happy the way she was.

I purposely looked deeper into Edward's future and saw him move on from Bella.

"I said shut up, Alice!" Edward growled at me again.

_Okay, okay! Just leave Bella alone! _I told him through my thoughts.

The future calmed and I assumed he would listen to me.

**Bella's POV**

Jake had gone out patrolling, leaving me with Quil. It made me happier to know that he was calmer, no longer stressing too much about the small details. He even threatened Quil before leaving. I have to admit, that was funny to watch. Quil was pretty terrified right now, constantly asking me of I was okay or if I needed anything.

"If I hear that one more time, I'm going to die." I exaggerated when Quil asked me if I was okay AGAIN.

Quil grew a pained look on his face. "If you die, Jacob will kill me. If I don't check up on you every second while I'm here, Jacob will kill me. Bella, make this easier for me. I'm not trying to annoy you or anything here."

I laughed. "Quil. YOU have to understand. I've heard that question at least a billion and more times during my pregnancy. 'Bella, are you okay? 'Bella, how are you doing?' That's all I hear. Let me have some fun while I can."

"Can I get you anything?" Quil asked.

"Ugh! Stop it Quil!" I groaned.

"I'm just doing what Jake said. Blame him." Quil shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. "Are ALL of you guys going to be this possessive and careful over your imprints?"

"I don't know. I think so." Quil replied.

"I feel bad for them then. I mean, I live Jake, but I think threatening you to do all this is a bit too far." I said.

"YOU should enjoy it. I'm doing whatever you want for you. Why don't you want it?" Quil asked.

"Would you really like the constant questions and people treating you like you're disabled? No. O didn't think so. It is kind of helpful sometimes, but not always." I admitted.

"Jacob is going to be here soon." Quil sat up straight. "Do you need anything?"

"No." I laughed, rolling my eyes.

A couple of minutes later, Jake walked in and I smiled. Quil immediately left the house.

"I missed you, Jake." I smiled, placing my hand over my stomach. "Our son missed you too."

"Well," Jake grinned, picking me up gently while kissing me. "I missed both of you more. I love you, Bella. I always have and I always will."


	18. Epilogue & Author's Note

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

**Years Later..**

**Bella's POV**

Jacob kissed me softly, saying, "Baby, I missed you."

I smiled. "So did I. Patrols for you seem so long. Jay and I missed you."

"Dad!" Seven year old Jay shouted, jumping into his father's arms.

"How did you behave today?" Jake asked him, as usual.

"Good, but today was boring without you." He frowned.

"I'm sorry, but I just have work. Plus, you could a!ways ask your mother to leave you with your friends. You guys could have some fun." Jake offered.

"I guess." Jay shrugged. "I'm going to go to sleep now."

"Goodnight!" We called after him, laughing.

Life for me changed drastically. I started off a bit depressed and full of sadness until Jacob helped me. I went through the HELL they call "high school" in which I nearly DIED in! (By the way, Jessica and Lauren were punished. It turns out that Lauren told Jessica that I tried to steal her boyfriend. I didn't even know she had one! But then again, I kept to myself a LOT!) Charlie loved Jay. A lot. I always used to think that if I ever got pregnant in high school, my dad would kill me (or at least Jacob). I also hung out more with Angela, who gave me updates after we became better friends. She was also glad when we got married and Jay was born.

_"Oh my god, Bella." Angela once told me. "Jessica is SO jealous of you. You look so beautiful these days. Has anyone told you that? Honestly, you don't look too different. Doesn't pregnancy supposedly 'ruin your body'? You look way different than you did in high school."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, Angela."_

_"Not like that Bella!" Angela laughed. "I miss these times. I'm sorry for not being there for you in school. It was just...difficult. I cared a lot about what people thought of me back then. Its sounds SO stupid to me now."_

Edward has seemed to move on from me better, which made me glad. Alice tells me that he hasn't found his mate yet, but he will soon. I was glad about that because I didn't want him to keep liking me when I didn't feel the same way. Especially when I was married with Jacob and had a son. I loved them both so much. They are my world!

Its funny when you are all grown up and you look back at yourself, thinking things like, "Damn, why would you do that? You seriously regretted that!" But at the end of the day, we all make mistakes. Sometimes life changing ones and other times, small, meaningless ones. Its just important to be able to move on. That's the secret to it all.

Anyway, back to Jacob, he cared about me so much. I wondered why I didn't like him in this way before. I guess that sometimes you fall for the people that you never thought you would fall for. Its kind of weird how this live thing works, but in the end of it all, I loved Jacob. Him and our son were my LIFE.

In the end of all this, everything turned out okay. I'm happy now. Everyone is. Even though I haven't seen Renée recently, I'm sure she's okay. I'm sure she's doing well, like the rest of us are.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked me, sitting down beside me.

"Yeah, I am just thinking about how far things went with us." I said.

"I'm glad about it." Jake said and I agreed. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Jake. I always will." I promised honestly.

Jake laughed. "You don't need to promise me that. I love you more anyway."

"Are you sure about that?" I asked.

"Yes." He kissed me. "I'm completely sure. I love you so much and I want to help you the best I can. I know I've messed up before, but I will try my best to always be here for you. I want to protect you from everything that can harm you. I want to protect you."

"You already have." I smiled. "I love you and Jay. I always will stay with you. No matter what obstacles are in the way for us, we will get through it together. You helped me during the toughest times in my life. You've protected me. I will always remember that. Forever."

"Forever." Jake promised, kissing the mark on my neck. "I will love and protect you forever."

* * *

**Hey!**

**Last chapter! I hope you enjoyed the story! Please review and let me know if you liked it! Sorry that this chapter was so short, but I think I covered everything, didn't I? Plus, I am still up trying to finish this. Its 1:45 AM at the second I'm typing this. Lol. Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and putting this story on your favorites! I appreciate you all! Hugs! Until next story!**

**-PonyPoke (Pony)**


End file.
